I'm Sorry
by StockinCutie
Summary: I'm sorry for being weak, Team Natsu. They kick me out, I kick myself out of the group. Just because of a white haired girl. I don't care, as long as they are happy. I promise I'll get stronger, and I'll come back... But, who will help me? A cute boy that might be more involved then we think? Probably... I laughed happily.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been meaning to make a Fairy Tail fanfiction like this for a long time. But when I find something like it, they like, make Natsu the pure enemy**

**I know he's basically the trigger of shit like this but hey, let him repent for his sins and suffer in the pain he caused Lucy. THAT'S what I'm talking about. I go absolutely CRUEL when it comes to this :)**

**By the way,**

**1. Lucy will become a complete bad-ass**

**2. I will make Natsu jealous by adding one hot OC boy and another female OC. I need to even it out. Plus I love making OCs ALOT!**

**3. Tell me if it's too rushy**

* * *

I slowly, caressed my hair. I took a few deep breaths in, and out. Finally, I opened the door that led to the guild I once wanted to call hell.

Why do I say that? It's because almost everyone has disregarded me as nothing. Lisanna is such a pretty girl, I would see why they would do it.

Let me explain the story, Lisanna has basically been a mind blow for everyone, and I've been neglected ever since she came back.

I sat at the bar, writing in my book and doodled. Until, a certain group of friends walked up to me, with Lisanna by their side. "Hey, guys!" I greeted with a smile, dropping my pencil. "Lucy..." Gray began, and Natsu finished with a happy grin on his face. "Lisanna's joining to group!" I gave another grin. "Really?! That means, I get to know more about her..." I smiled warmly but Natsu laughed. "Lucy...Lisanna's taking your place"

Shot me down like a shotgun to the head

"O-oh~? Well then, why?" I wanted to get an answer I was satisfied with, after all, I want them to be strong and happy.

"Because you're weak!" Natsu answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Right..." I stood off from the bar table, and began to walk. "If that's the case, I should hurry and find a job, huh!" I gave a laugh as Natsu laughed with me.

More like, at me.

Master took a quick glance at me, and called me to him. "Yes..." I replied, sinking my head down and drooping. "What happened, child?" he asked, already knowing I was sad. "I think, no. I'm quitting Fairy Tail" I announced aloud, and all eyes were on me. "I think I should leave. I mean, look at me... I'm probably the weakest one here. So, I'll quit" That was a lie. I just wanted to get OUT of the hell I was in.

"But, Lucy!" Levy called out to me, and I smiled at her. "By now, I would have been bursting into tears! So at least I'm strong, mentally!" I laughed, and everyone stared deep in shock.

I waved my hands at them, and walked out the guild hall doors.

* * *

Cold air blew on my face, and I couldn't think straight. "What was I thinking going outside during the winter..." I said to myself sadly. "And I think it's going to snow soon too..."

I walked down the streets, sad. Nothing has been the same before, I just quit a few minutes ago, and I'm already affected.

"Hey, kid" a male voice made me raise my head slowly, and there was a very handsome man.

Something like pink hair, with beautiful red eyes. His outfit was a black sweater with a hood over his head, and black skinny jeans. "Hi..." I whispered.

"You look so sad..." he patted my head. "Why, do you remind me of him..." the tears I was trying to hold back fell down and it didn't plan on stopping. I saw the boy flinch, and he twitched his eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, look. My name is Ig- My name is...I'll tell you later, okay? Call me um, Jake?" he thought of a name of the spot, and before I could say anything, he continued. "I'm, not exactly sure what happened, but it's freezing out here..." He wrapped his jacket around me, and dug in his bag for a few seconds. "Here" he smiled at me and wrapped a grey muffler around my neck sloppily, so it was a little by my head. "Warm?" "Warm" I answered, smiling with tears running down my eyes.

Snow began to fall all around, and it felt like a little wonderland. A handsome boy, with a cute girl, and the snow falling in the dark blue night sky.

Too bad that same boy is more involved then ever.

* * *

**Sorry it's short... **

**I don't very much care for reviews as much as before, I will base off my updating charts based on follows, though, reading reviews is fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**People like mah story! Yay~!**

* * *

"Sis, meet Lucy. Lucy, meet my sis Alice" Jake announced, as he pointed towards a girl who looked incredibly shy. She had long blue hair, with blue crystal eyes. She had a strapless fluff dress on, with a short sweater (Just...look up Princess Tutu Uniform...) Her hair was put into two separate loose pony tails. "Wait a minute, you guys look nothing alike! I mean by, cute and handsome, yeah sure but my relatives? There' a major difference!" I pointed out.

"Well first off, my name is not Jake" he suddenly said, and I batted my eyes at him. "My name, is-" Jake got caught off because Alice kicked him in where it hurts most!

"Ooo...that's got to hurt" I covered my eyes, ignoring the loud girl screech coming from the poor boy. "Al right, my name is" he stopped midway as he whispered it in my ear.

WHAT THE SERIOUS-

"How is that possible?! Are you like, a transformer and stuff?!" I began the questioning and finally he answered. "Transformer? I guess so... Alice, is also like me, so she's kind of like a sister" he shrugged.

...

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Here" Alice pointed towards a hole. "A hole?" "A hole" I blinked my eyes at her. Suddenly, she pushed me down and it felt like I was falling into deep darkness. "What the?!" I was frantic, but that was until I hit something cold and soft. "Is this..." I touched it, and it felt like... "Snow...?"

"YAHOO!" A before non-hearable sounding, but now loud and familiar voice yelled. "Who is- HOLY SHI-" Before I could slide away, Jake had already fallen on top of me, and soon Alice.

I FINALLY pushed them off of me and took a good look around my area. It was like an ice wonderland. Ice burgs everywhere... And right there, was a large, no, humongous frozen made cave. "What is this place?" I stood and looked around. "This-" Jake extended his arms around -"Is Alice's home" "THIS is a HOME?" I also extended my arms to make sure we had the right spot.

"Y-yes..." she answered shyly, still sitting in the snow. "Hold on a sec!" she stood and came in front of us. "You need somewhere to sleep, right?" she smiled.

"Ice dragon..." she brought her back backwards. "Roar" she reflexed it quickly back up, and a frozen blast came out of her mouth. It quickly formed into a house. When I say house, I mean MANSION.

(I know this is pretty random but I just choked on my own spit...is that even normal...)

"CAN SUCH A SHY GIRL DO THIS AT ALL?!" I yelled, running inside. Every single furniture made out of ice. "Incredible..." I whispered. "And Onii-san keeps it warm using his flames..." she walked up stairs, and opened a door.

"Absolutely beautiful..." I choked out, the bed looked so warm, but it felt like I was laying on a batch of warm snow. There was even a dressing table, windows, frozen chandeliers... "This is your room" Jake patted my head, me still dumbstruck.

"Here" he again placed that same muffler over me. "What, why?" I asked, tilting my head in an adorable fashion. "Because, if anything ever happens in the future, at least you would remember me!" he ruffled my hair as I pulled the muffler over my mouth, hiding the blush.

"Anyway, I demand answers from all my questions!" I yelled, and he twitched his eyes. "Whaa?" he drooped himself down, as if not understanding. "Well since you're, you-know-who, where have you been? What happened? Why are you a human?" The questions flowed from my mouth and he just laughed. "Fine fine, I'll answer them all"

2 VERY long hours of discussion (I don't want you guys to know just yet! *wink* ;D)

"And that's why I'm here now" Jake finally finished, and by that time I snapped out of my sleep and the snot bubble by my nose popped. "H-huh?! I'm awake..." I rubbed my eyes and Jake gave a long sigh. "Time for serious stuff, are you sure about training?" He asked, and I nodded fiercely.

"Even though you might die?"

I nodded.

"You might go through hell?"

I still nodded.

"You, might become one of us?"

I STILL NODDED.

He stared at me for a few seconds, and stood just from the bed we were sitting on. "Al right, ALICE YOU HEARD HER, GLACIER OVER THE HOLE" He shouted, and I almost mentally gushed the tea I was drinking. "What?! How would we go back out?!" "It's safe to stay out of Fairy Tail's site or else they would immediately get suspicious, over me and you, and Alice too. Especially Natsu, once glance at me and he would go hectic" he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed deeply, and looked up at him with a determined face. "Fine! Let's hurry and train-" "Nu-uh missy, you go sleep" he scolded me like a father.

"I'm sorry...Why?" I growled. "Because, right now, it's 11:00 PM" He answered, and I immediately stood. "Time here seems like a minute, but it's really been hours" He smirked.

I looked at him, and he looked at me. "Fine..." I mumbled, jumping back on the bed and pulling the covers over me. 'Plus...you need your beauty rest...Because once tomorrow comes, I don't think sleep is going to be your top priority'

...

"Ice Dragon blow~" Alice took a quiet, and calm breath at me, and I turned into a ice sculpture. "This defies the laws of sense!" I shouted after Jake warmed me. I flinched as Alice became teary eyed, and looked down.

"It's okay, you're absolutely adorable and normal" I immediately comforted her. "That was quick" Jake put his hands by his hips and sighed. "Look! If you want to become stronger, more and more than just a celestial, you must at least learn how to fight and dodge!" he scolded. "She's more than just a simple DRAGON SLAYER she's a freaking BADASS" I pointed at the innocent looking girl who was just smiling.

"Ice Dragon Sword" a large sword grew on Alice's hand, and her eyes were no longer blue, pure, utter, red. And that grin.

"I'm sorry, who was innocent again?" Jake grinned as I shivered. "It-it's not funny!" I fell down on my rear, and began backing up as Alice slowly walked towards me, her sword dragging on the ground and making a slight screech.

"A-Alice-chan...?" was my last words before she took me.

...

"ACHOO" I sneezed loudly, and sniffled the snot coming out of my nose. "I'm sick...How pleasant" My nose was stuffed so I said that in a funny way. "Thanks for warming me up though..." I smiled at Jake who was sitting on the chair and producing a small fire in his hands. "No problem. But you should get used to Alice and her ice, she completely turns dark. That's why her nick name when she's like that is Dark Alice" he smiled. "O-oh... Great, first day of training and I failed..." I mumbled sadly, looking down. "No way! Usually Alice makes her enemy get frost bite or die of coldness!" That just made me shiver even MORE. "First off, stop wearing this fancy stuff" he stood and took of the blue ribbon which tied that small piece of my hair up. "Second, start dressing for the COLD. Hence, MUFFLER" He dropped the muffler on me, and I looked deep into his eyes. "Oh geez, I'm sorry. I'll promise to always keep it by my side" I swore, pretending to salute. "And here's a jacket" he threw me a grey knee length jacket. Inside, there was an outfit of a turtleneck shirt and a skirt. He also dropped a pair of cute uggs on the floor.

"Did you get all this, for me?" I asked, and he just gave a grin at me. "Maybe~" he said in a sing-song voice which I groaned at. "Training starts tomorrow, make sure you don't get sick" he walked out of the room, and I stared.

"I didn't realize until now, he's really worried about me..." I gave a warm and genuine smile. "I have to do good, or else Jake will get all father mode on me!" I cheered, and brought my fist in the air. "But first..." I took out that muffler he gave me, and wrapped it around my neck. "I swear, I'll never take it off...It's like it has his scent, and warmth on it" I smiled. (and now, you shall imagine Lucy with that muffler over her like a Natsu)

...

I slid to the side from a large blast coming from Alice. "Grr! Ice Dragon DEATH" She growled in anger. "Dark Alice...Dark Alice Dark Alice DARK ALICE" I repeated, and began to scurry to another direction. All of a sudden, large ice blades were aiming right towards me with incredible speed, almost inhuman.

"Fire dragon, protect!" Jake jumped on top of me, and a large flame grew over us. It slowly died down and I trembled in fear. "That's not Dark Alice..." I began.

"THAT'S A FREAKING DEMON"

* * *

**I made it long! Not as long as other stories I've done in the past times but yeah long. **

**I wonder if Jake really IS Igneel, la-di-da~ *smirk***


	3. Chapter 3

I wrapped my muffler around me, and by my mouth. I putted on a new outfit Jake bought me, a red beanie hat with that little fluff ball at the top, a waist length jacket with buttons on each side evenly, and a shorts. Though, I still wore those uggs... I began to walk out of my frozen wonderland bedroom and out the door.

"I'M BACK EVERYONE!" "Ice Dragon Roar!" I was frozen into a block of ice. "Be on your guard, Luce" Jake smirked at me. It's probably been about, 3 weeks since I've started training down here. I've gotten ten times stronger because of confidence (mostly because of my life and Alice. I've almost died countless times)

I was safely melted out of the ice and I sneezed. "Okay, try your new magic you learned!" Jake shouted. "OKAY DAD" I yelled back at him, growling. "Fire Dragon Roar~!" A blue fire came out of my mouth and was heading right towards Alice. It died down and Alice had this glacier protection over her, which soon started to shatter. "Very good, very good!" Jake patted my head and I grinned at him. "Thanks!"

"Hmm~ Fish is getting boring for dinner, maybe we should travel and find different types of food?" Jake went thinking mode and I gave a long WHAT. "Are you out of your mind?! What if they find the hole?!" I panicked. "Neh, we could just cover the whole with glacier, then cover with leaves. After all, this hole IS deep inside the forests" He shrugged, and began getting dressed in proper clothes and so did Alice. "Wait, so we're just going to GO with this?!

They both said "Yes" at the same time and I face palmed. "You guys have no shame, do you? Well I guess that's why you're the best trainers I could have" I sighed, smiling in the process as they both giggled.

...

"SO FREAKING HOT" I whined. "It's not even that hot Lucy, get over it" Jake tisked. "You've just been down in cold for too long, hee hee" Alice smiled. I fanned myself with some of Alice's ice-cold wind. That is, until I passed by a certain guild.

I stared at it for a few seconds, and the wind blew me and my hair forward, as if trying its very best to push me away or else something will happen.

And something DID happen. A team came out of the guild halls, and I jumped. They spotted me, and I tried to ignore them but they called out to me.

The incredible Team Natsu.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Natsu asked, in that voice of his. I pulled my red beanie close by my eyes and made sure my hair didn't stick out much. I brought my muffler close by my mouth. "I don't know..." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. He stared at me intensely, and I avoided every bit of it. "Oh!" Alice came just in time and took hold on my wrist. "I can't wait til we get home, I heard that there's a FREEZING new Ice Cream today, I think the brand name was LuLu!" That smile hinted she was going to kill me._  
_

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, bye bye!" she dragged me by the collar and I raised my hat up a bit, staring at the group. And I stared more at Lisanna.

...

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?!" I yelled, stuffing my mouth full of food. Here we are, dining out for the first time in a while OUTSIDE the hole. I ripped open a piece of meat and took a whole bowl of soup in my mouth. Alice quietly drank her class of water, embarrassed. Jake had his jaw to the ground. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUN INTO THEM!" I took a large gulp and I gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Delicious" I moaned, happy with myself. "Jeez... It's already 6:00 PM" Alice sighed. "I'm surprised they didn't notice me..." I mumbled. "I'm surprised as well, but we should count our graces thanks to that" Jake finished eating placed his fork down.

Natsu's (small) POV after Lucy was dragged away.

"That was Lucy" Natsu growled. "What? Lucy disappeared a while back... If that was really her, wouldn't she have reacted better or something?" Erza pointed out. "That was her scent, it has to be. Strawberry vanilla...But I smelt something else..." his voice became more quieter. 'She had Igneel's scent...How?'

"Let's follow them, then" Gray announced, and Erza turned around quickly. "I don't think I could really sleep in peace to think that we might have found a friend dear to us, and we let her go missing again" Erza was going to snap back, but she knew exactly how he felt. "Let's follow the scent, quick!" Natsu yelled

Yeah...back to Lucy's POV

I jumped back in the hole and landed in the snow, and I was happy to be back in the coldness. Alice and Jake arrived soon after.

I sniffed the air a few times, and froze. "I smell something..." I whispered, and Jake immediately stood. "I think Natsu and the others has finally started to catch on. I really do think I taught him too well... He's going to figure out the truth soon..." He said under his breath. "Should we confront them?" Alice asked, worried that her home might become the battle field of a massacre. "We wait... I guess..." Jake used his fire to boost him back up the hole and I did the same. Alice also used her ice to make a way of stair way.

We waited, and waited, until we finally heard running footsteps closing in on us. I was so nervous, I felt as if the beating of my heart was as loud as thunder. We saw them, they were close, and they stopped midway as they saw us.

"LUCY!" That same, energetic voice yelled. I hid behind Jake, scared. They finally caught up to us, and they were panting heavily. "Lucy...is that you?" Happy managed to croak out. I stood, and walked towards them. "Fire dragon..." I began, and took a few glances at their shocked faces. "She...is a..." Erza's eyes widened. "IRON FIST" I jumped in the air, and a large heap of blue fire appeared on my fist. I landed a direct punch in Natsu's face. The impact was so strong, the ground below us broke apart immediately, as if pushed down by a round foot.

He fell right on his rear, and I panted, keeping my scarf around me, and my evil glare still in tact.

"Natsu Dragneel, I challenge you!" I announced. "No, wait" Jake interrupted, and my blue fire died down. He held my head and brought it close to my face. "Now now, don't go picking fights like the idiot, okay?" his face was incredibly close, and I blushed insanely. "WHATEVER" I huffed, and stomped away from his grip and by Alice.

"Natsu, son. It's been a long time" Jake smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

`"Alice, try your best to hold off um...That ice boy. We need to try and talk things out" Jake ordered Alice, and she shyly nodded. "Y-yeah!" she whimpered. 'Seriously...multi-personality...' I thought, growling.

"Ice Dragon Sword" she pulled out her classic ice swords, and walked slowly over to Gray. "Wait, are you going to kill him?!" I yelled, panicking. "No... I'm going to make sure he has a nasty case of frost bite..." her glare was so evil, what the hell happened to her? "You, you're the one who also made Lucy cry..." she began, a snow storm around her brewing quickly. "I won't let anyone get away with that" she shouted, a full on storm of snow began. "WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S SNOWING!" I touched the snow, looking around. So if it's going to be Gray with Alice, Natsu with Jake, that means...

I almost peed my pants.

"AND I THOUGHT ALICE WAS SCARY" I screamed. "Hello, Lucy" that same, vicious, voice. "E-e-e-e-e-" I slowly backed away. "HI ERZA, WHAT'S UP!" I placed a (fake) smile on my face. "It's been a long time, why did you leave?" Eh? Her voice sounds calm.

"Don't act like you don't know! I was ignored, disregarded, all alone with only a few crying over me leaving! And then I was kicked out of my own team just for being weak, why would I not leave?! I want to get stronger... No, I wanted to get away from the hell of being alone!" I shouted. I pointed at my muffler. "This muffler alone brings me strength!" I stood, and showed her my outfit. "This outfit gives me warmth!" And my body became a complete warp of blue flames. "And this power, shows all the 'weakness' I can muster up!" I finished off. There was a silence in the air. "I don't want to fight a comrade. No, I don't want to fight a friend" she walked towards me, and I backed away again. "Get away!" A threw a full out blue flame at her, it was long, and it's as if I was controlling a snake.

Erza's POV

There's no getting to her right now, she's too caught up. "Lucy, get a hold of yourself" "Shut up!" She screamed. "We all miss you, more than you think..."

_Days at the guild just hasn't been the same, the sound of laughing and a certain blonde complaining and whining disappeared without a trace. Search parties has been posted everywhere, but not once was she found. _

_The one most affected, was Natsu._

_Natsu..._

_Natsu! That's it..._

"Natsu missed you the most, you know..." as soon as I said that, the blue flames died down, and Lucy seemed pretty calm now. "He didn't want to loose someone he loves dearly" I smiled, and she fell to her knees. "That's not true...Look at what I've done..." She cried. Wait, it took me now to realize, the snow stopped falling, and it was melting. "Alice?" Lucy looked up, and noticed Alice standing there. As if she was frozen.

Lucy's POV

"Alice!" I ran to her, and noticed she was really frozen. "Lucy, take the chance and run!" Gray yelled, and I flinched. I used my blue fire flames to try and warm and melt her but it just didn't work! "I'm not strong enough...again..." I looked down, beginning to sob. "Lucy, don't cry now!" A large gust of red flames came towards Alice, and the ice melted without even hesitation. There, was Jake.

"You're being protected by a Ice Dragon, and a Fire Dragon: Glacier and the mighty Igneel!" he finally announced it aloud. "And soon, you'll become just as strong" he had such a determined look on his face, I was so a shamed of myself. "I can't believe I almost sucked to being weak and crying again..." I went back to my knees. "Look, we don't really want to pick a fight... Lucy, why don't we, 'fly' away" he smirked. "What?" I looked at him, dumbfounded. Alice began to move, crystal wings growing on her back.

"We're dragons, we FLY you know!" Jake- wait- Igneel picked me up by the waist, and jumped on Alice's back. "Wait, wouldn't this strain her?!" I asked. "No, she's partially in dragon form now, she's ten times stronger" he laughed, we flew in the air, and we were out of Team Natsu's eye sight.

"How will we find a new home..." I whispered. "Alice has the ability to recreate any of her ice homes. Do you know how many times we've almost been found out?" "Oh..."

_"Natsu missed you the most, you know..."_

Man, that rang through my ears like bells. "Me? Missed? They missed me?" "I can't believe, after all my times of being separated from my son... I leave..." Igneel covered his eyes, and began to sob. I patted his back, worried of course. "Hey, Lucy" Alice called me out. "Y-Yeah?" I shivered.

"That Gray guy..." she began, and I noticed a ting of pink appearing by her cheek. "He's kinda cool... Can I meet him one day, and not on bad terms...?" she asked. "You liiiiike him" I rolled my tongue. "Sort of..." she mumbled. "MY DEAR ALICE IS FINDING LOVE?! OH HELL NO!" Igneel had flames appearing by his fists. "YOU SOUND LIKE A YANDERE, JAKE!" I yelled.

Eh? I called him Jake.

Why not Igneel?

"You can call me Jake, y'know" it's as if he read my mind... "I don't mind, really I don't see anything wrong with it" he sighed. "I know...Jake~" I said in a sing song voice while smiling.

**Sorry it's short! It's 5:36 AM and I've been writing this from 1! I kept on pausing because I kept on loosing my focus then writers block (mini) then I watched FT episodes! Argh~! Oh and every time I tried to save, I lost my work in the process. **

**I promise I'll make next chapter more eventful, I swear!**


	5. Filler!

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**Though this is a filler chapter! It's going to be cute I promise! **

* * *

"Yokatta, they actually had some kimonos left" I gave a sigh of relief. I saw Alice walk by, with her red floral kimono on, and an umbrella over her head. "Heh! You look awesome, Alice!" I called out to her, and she turned to me with wide eyes. "Lucy?" she slowly said, and I tilted my head. "Why do you look so, 'puzzled'?" I asked.

"No no, it's just that you look really pretty" she smiled, and I smiled right back at her. Truth be heard, I really were adorable, a pink floral kimono, and a pink umbrella. My hair in the back was put into a small pony tail, and there was a bow right at the side.  
"Well, you want to walk over to the festival with me?" I grinned. "I'm waiting for Gray" "GRAY?!"  
"Yes, he should be coming here soon" she answered, looking around. "I'll go ahead, see ya!" I panicked and ran away, and deep inside the crowd of people for the festival.

I bumped into something hard, and fell on my rear. I looked up and saw it was none other then Jake. "J-Jake!" I exclaimed, quickly standing and dusting myself off. "Do you want to walk around with me?" he asked out of the blue but hey, I wasn't complaining. "Gladly" I smiled.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air as I walked, dis-including the loud chatters from the people around me, it was especially silent with us two. Specifically, Jake. "CANDY APPLES" I ran like a beast to the stand which sold delicious candy apples. "Choco Banana!" I also ran to the stand which had chocolate choco bananas.  
"COTTON CANDY!"  
"Karumeyaki~!" (Grilled caramel)  
"Kakigori!" (Shaved ice which any time of syrup)  
"CREPES! That brings back memories!"  
"Dango!"  
"Ichigo Ame!" (Candied Japanese strawberry on a stick)  
Soon enough, both my hands was full of sweets on sticks. "Hey, let me try the Candied Apples" Jake took a hold of the hand which had the previous said sweets, and licked it  
"E-eh?!" I blushed deeply and whipped my hand back, sticking my tongue out. Yet, deep inside I were flustered to death.  
"So sweet..." he hissed. "Well yeah! Thanks Sherlock for solving the problem that was so blunt you couldn't miss it!" I hit him on the back of the head and he sighed. "Look, the fireworks is going to start" he held onto my hand and pulled me into the crowd.

Finally, we were both at a close enough view to see a good look. I took all the sweets I had finished and threw it away so I could have more space in my hand.

"Hey, Lucy..." Jake called out to me, and I turned to him, smiling as bright as possible. "Come" he took hold of my wrist again and pulled me towards his chest, and I could feel his other hand wrapping around my waist. "Jake...?" I slowly questioned, looking up at him.  
He brought his face close to mines, and bumped his forehead. "Thanks for coming to the festival with me" he smiled.

Mini filter episode!

I kinda like the pairing Lucy and Jake... I'll update as soon as possible, kay? ^_^


End file.
